Freaky Friday: FACE Version
by DanzQueenB
Summary: For the F.A.C.E family, Mondays are manic, Wednesdays are wild, and for Alfred and Arthur there is never enough time to understand each other. But on Friday…that's all about to change because things are about to get a little freaky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the movie Freaky Friday**

**For the F.A.C.E family, Mondays are manic, Wednesdays are wild, and for Alfred and Arthur there is never enough time to understand each other. But on Friday…that's all about to change because things are about to get a little freaky.**

It was a normal morning in the F.A.C.E household…

Alfred's alarm went off but was quickly silenced by his fist. His father, Arthur, came in two minutes later to try to get him up,

"Alfred, wake up."

"Nooo." Alfred moaned, shoving his head under a pillow.

"Alfred…" Arthur sighed, "You better be up before I come back." In the time Alfred slept, Arthur was able to get ready, read a book, have two cups of tea and cook two batches of scones. The first batch set the fire alarm off.

Arthur marched to Alfred's room,

"Alfred! Wake up!" He hit the lump under the covers. Alfred groaned, "That's it!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's ankles and pulled. Alfred was ready for this and had already grabbed his headboard. Arthur, not being as strong as his son, gave up, "I have had it! I'm calling for back up." Arthur stormed out of the room.

A minute later, a small blonde haired boy with a blow horn ran into Alfred's room. He covered his ears as he set off the loud horn. Alfred jumped out of bed, immediately, screaming,

"I'm going to kill you, Mattie!" Mathew ran out of the room as quickly as he could before Alfred slammed the door behind him.

"Alfred, hurry up!" Arthur yelled from downstairs. Alfred opened his door, already dressed. He yawned,

"What? I'm ready!"

Arthur pulled up to Alfred's high school.

"Fix your hair," Arthur instructed, "It looks full of grease." Alfred had slicked his hair back but was forced to mess it up because Arthur wouldn't let him out the car unless he did. Alfred's cowlick, that had taken ages to keep down, was happy to be springing on top of his head. Arthur saw someone and beeped the horn, "Look its Toris Laurinaitis!"

"Joy." Alfred rolled his eyes and muttered. Arthur rolled down the window,

"Hey Toris!" The shy Lithuanian boy approached the car,

"Hi Mr. Kirkland. Congratulations on your big day." Toris greeted.

"Aw thanks. Say hi to your family for me."

"Okay! Bye." Toris gave a sideways glance to Alfred before going off in the direction he was heading.

"Okay, how does he know about your wedding?" Alfred demanded.

"Francis knows a lot of people." Arthur shrugged then looked serious, "You never see Toris anymore. How is he?"

"Evil." Alfred quickly said, "He hates me. Hangs out with this group called the Baltics."

"Why?" Arthur asked just as Mathew clicked in Alfred's ear.

"You little brat!"

"Droit de retour vous stupides."

"What did you say?"

"Alfred, leave your brother alone." Arthur said sternly. Alfred frowned and got out the car.

"See? He always starts it." Mathew pointed out.

"Bye honey, make good choices!" Arthur yelled out the window before pulling away to take Mathew to school.

Alfred and his two best friends, Kiku and Ivan, were walking down the hall when Alfred suddenly gasped,

"Oh kill me!"

"I could do that, da," Ivan responded, "But why?"

"It's Gilbert!" In Alfred's line of vision, you could see a white haired boy walking casually over. Alfred pulled his two friends over to the side.

"He's going to think I'm so stupid because my hair's messy!" Alfred complained.

"Look you've never even met the guy." Kiku reasoned.

"He doesn't care about your hair, da." Ivan commented, "And he's not even looking."

"He's not?" Alfred suddenly felt relieved.

"He's not looking…da, he's totally looking."

"I think he's coming to talk to you." Kiku squeaked.

"Shut up dude!" Alfred hissed. He turned around only to see Gilbert glance at him as he walked by but all and all, ignore him.

"Why would I even want a leprechaun ice sculpture?" Arthur was taking a call, "I'm not even Irish. I'm from England!"

Arthur was a therapist by trade. When he arrived at work, late because he drove over spikes at the car parking lot exit, his regular patient sat outside the door.

"Katyusha, sorry I'm late. I had car troubles." The young Ukrainian girl jumped to his feet, her "assets" bounced up and down,

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Forgot about you? Katyusha, I see you every day." Arthur opened his office door.

"Vhat about tomorrow?" Katyusha followed Arthur, "Is this new?" She pointed to the couch, "Am I going to see you tomorrow?" She quickly changed the subject again.

"You'll see me tomorrow, but not next week because I'll be on my honeymoon." Arthur reminded her.

"That's nice." Katyusha smiled but then realized something, "Oh my gawd, you're not coming back are you? All my therapists quit on me." She was shaking back and forth so much, one of her buttons popped off her shirt.

"I'm not going to quit on you." Arthur held his clipboard higher to hide Katyusha's problem, "I will be available on my mobile."

"Okay." Katyusha laid down on the couch, "I've had a…better week…" She sat up, "You're counting the minutes, aren't you?"

"No." Arthur lowered his clipboard.

"How many minutes are left?" Katyusha inquired.

"Fifty-four." Arthur sighed.

Alfred had been sent to detention twice in one day. The first time because he had called his English teacher, Mr. Oxenstierna, a strict homo grader. He totally deserved it since he gave Alfred an F on an essay Alfred had worked really hard on. The second time he was sent there was because he kicked a soccer ball at Toris's face. It was in gym, and Toris kept kicking the ball at Alfred. The other Baltics were helping too but the teacher, Mr. Ludwig, didn't seem to notice. Alfred wanted to wipe that smug look off his face so he aimed for Toris. As soon as Toris is hit with the ball because Alfred kicked it, it's like a natural disaster.

Alfred exited the detention room, which was run by Natalia, a teacher who always traded food with you, only to have his bag decided to break. All his books, pencils, and papers fell to the floor. Alfred groaned but began to pick it all up. Suddenly someone picked up one of Alfred's belongings.

"Is this yours?" Alfred looked up to see Gilbert holding a guitar pick.

"Yes, thanks." Alfred took it from him and stood up.

"So you play?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing for four years." The two began walking to the front door.

"You in a band?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"We're still 'playing in the garage' phase."

"Oh, well, if you ever get out of the garage, remember to call the awesome me." Gilbert grinned.

"Sure, then you can come check me out." Alfred realized what he said, "I mean the band…but I'll be there too." Gilbert laughed. Alfred swallowed, "I'm Alfred."

"Gilbert." The two were in the student parking lot, "Wanna ride?" He offered.

"Sure!" Alfred was presented with a helmet, "Um…?" Gilbert pointed to a motorcycle parked in a space, "Oh, um, I just remembered that my friends…"

"Your mom would kill you." Gilbert looked like he had heard it before.

"Actually my dad…though I have two dads so I guess he's more of the mother." Alfred explained, "I would be so dead and so grounded."

"Yeah, I get it. 'Mom's' and motorcycles. Another time maybe." He winked.

"Sure, that would be great." An awkward silence came, "I should go." Alfred started to walk away.

"Hey, Alfred!" Gilbert called after him, "Do you like Linkin Park?" Alfred turned around,

"They're awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me though." Gilbert grinned, "If you want, I just got their new cd, and you should come over to my place and have a listen." Alfred was about to say, I'd love to, but Mr. Oxenstierna stopped him by calling him over,

"Jones!" Alfred sighed and walked over to his English teacher, "Is the homophobe actually a homo?"

"I don't think my sexual orientation is any of your business, Mr. Oxenstierna." Alfred curtly replied. Mr. Oxenstierna grunted,

"I would start thinking about your exams or you're going to fail." Mr. Oxenstierna left him with that warning. Alfred stuck his tongue out at the teachers back. Alfred turned to look for Gilbert but he was gone and so was his motorcycle. Now Alfred would have to walk home.

Alfred got home, tired and angry. Mr. Oxenstierna had messed up his chance to talk to Gilbert. All Alfred wanted to do was go to his room and stay there, though he had a band practice. He was walking up the stairs to grab his guitar when he saw his little step-brother in his room. Mathew looked up,

"Salut, Alfred." He smiled.

"Get out of my room and learn to speak English!" Alfred chased Mathew around the house in a rage.

Kiku and Ivan were setting up in the garage when they heard the screaming coming from upstairs. The screaming woke up their drummer and Kiku's boyfriend, Hercules.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Alfred walked through the door at that very moment, his guitar in hand,

"Sorry I'm late; I had to deal with brother." Alfred rolled his eyes and began to play. Kiku and Ivan shrugged and followed suit. Kiku was the bass player and Ivan was the lead singer.

Arthur came home, struggling to carry his grocery bags. He had to take a cab since he had popped all of his car's tires. He kicked open the little white gate.

"Daddy!" Mathew came hopping out of the house. He was tied up with rope and had been stamped all over his face. It read "Made in America".

"Mathew?" Arthur almost dropped his groceries, "Let me help you." Arthur tried to undo the rope but it was knotted tight. He licked a handkerchief and tried to rub the stamp off but it seems it was stamped with permanent ink, "Mathew, go back inside." Arthur instructed. He picked the groceries back up. He had a feeling who had done this to Mathew. He stormed to the house, yelling, "Alfred!"

Mathew hopped up the stairs but lost his balance and fell into a nearby bush.

When Arthur finally made it to the kitchen, he pulled out a paring knife. The music from Alfred's band was shaking the whole house.

"Come here, Mathew." Arthur started to cut the rope, "Hold still! Don't worry there will be serious consequences for him." Mathew sniffed and tried not to cry.

"Hey Artie!" Arthur turned around to see his brother, Iain. Mathew was able to wiggle out of the rest of the ropes.

"Brother! You're early!" Arthur shouted over the music.

"What?" The Scotsman yelled.

"You're …ear…ly." Arthur yelled again.

"I can't hear you! Could you turn down the music? Why do you listen to it so loud?" Iain

"It's Alfred." Arthur sighed.

"Oncle!" Mathew hugged Iain.

"Hey Mattie." Iain smiled but then saw the stamps on his face, "'Made in America'?" He looked at Arthur and grinned, "I don't want to know."

"What was he imposing?" Arthur thought, "Mathew's not even my kid." He felt embarrassed.

"Mathieu, I brought you a friend!" Francis walked into the kitchen with a small dark skinned boy.

"Hi Mathew."

"Bonjour, _Carlos_." The two headed straight for the fridge. Francis hugged Iain,

"You're early."

"What?"

"Glad you could make it." Francis laughed. He then walked over to Arthur, "I bought you an early wedding present."

"What?" Arthur chuckled. Francis smiled and held up a book. On the cover read: Cooking with Arthur Kirkland, a novel, "Oh my!" Arthur could believe it had got published. Francis gave Arthur the book.

"I thought I'd get the author to sign it." Francis hugged Arthur's waist. Arthur looked up,

"What?"

"I said-"

"Hold on a second." Arthur interrupted. Mathew and Carlos ran out of the room. Something was under Mathew's shirt, "Hey! Francis can you go see what's under his shirt?" Arthur headed straight for the power box. He flipped the switch which said garage.

Suddenly during Alfred's guitar solo, the power went out. The whole band groaned.

"Time up! It's after six!" Arthur yelled downstairs.

"We were almost done too da." Ivan tapped the microphone on his head.

"Guess we better get out of here." Kiku suggested. The four of them packed up the instruments into the van just as Ivan got a call.

"Hello?...da! Great! We'll be there!" He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked.

"One of the bands dropped out of the Axis Allies auditions and we're the first alternate!"

"Shut up, dude! That's awesome!"

"We have to check in at the House of Hetalia at six thirty and were on stage at seven."

"When is it?" Kiku asked, Hercules hugging him from behind.

"Tomorrow,da!" Ivan grinned. Alfred suddenly remembered something,

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Hercules asked.

"Tomorrows Friday."

"So?"

"It's Arthur's rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

"Alfred, this is really important. I will kill you, da, if you can't come." Ivan threatened. Alfred gulped,

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"But aren't you like the man of horror?" Kiku pointed out.

"It's man of honor." Alfred corrected, "Besides, It's just the rehearsal dinner."

"But don't they make a big deal out of it and all your weird relatives come into town?" Hercules protested.

"No." Alfred denied. Suddenly Iain came through the door,

"Alfie!" Iain hugged Ivan, "You've gotten taller."

"Uncle Iain, over here." Alfred waved. Iain looked at Alfred then at Ivan.

"Sorry, I'm a little drunk." He hugged Alfred, "They gave me complimentary drinks on the plane for free."

"We should leave now." Kiku insisted.

"Remember to talk to your dad." Ivan ordered.

"I will, don't worry. I'll be there." Alfred promised. His friends left and Alfred was left with dragging his drunken uncle up the stairs.

Francis found Mathew and Carlos eating out of a tub of ice-cream.

"Guys, you're going to spoil your dinner." Francis scolded, "And I'm cooking so it will be edible."

"Papa," Mathew got all misty eyed, "Don't tell Daddy. Il va se fâcher !" Francis sighed,

"Fine, but don't get caught."

"Ah, now we can hear." Arthur walked back into the kitchen just as Francis came back in, "Alfred hates it when I pull the plug," Arthur warned, "so get ready for the fireworks…"

"Did I say hello?" Francis smiled. Arthur smiled,

"I must have missed it." The two were so close. The Frenchman leaned down and kissed Arthur.

"Ew! Papa!" Mathew was standing in the doorway, "Get a room." Francis turned around and mouthed ice cream. Mathew gasped and he and Carlos ran up the stairs. When Francis turned around, Arthur was hiding behind his book. Francis lowered the book and the two were about to kiss again when the phone went off.

"Mon dieu! You have to be kidding me." Francis wanted to ignore the phone but Arthur wiggled out of his grip to get it,

"It'll be one sec."

"Okay, but you owe me." Francis winked. Arthur felt himself blush as he picked up the phone,

"Hello…yes this is he…" Arthur frowned as he listened to the person on the other end, "Oh really?"

After Alfred had hauled Iain to the guest room, he headed for his room only to hear Mathew's voice,

"I don't even think he knows I exist. I feel stupid to think about him but I can't help it." Mathew was jumping on Alfred's bed reading from his journal, not his diary.

"Ohh! Gil, ooh!" Carlos cooed.

"Get out of my room, you brats!" Alfred yelled. Mathew and Carlos ran out of the room screaming. Alfred went to slam his door…but it was missing. It wasn't on its hinges.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred yelled.

Downstairs, Francis heard the yelling. He poured himself some wine and scurried to sit outside.

Alfred ran down the stairs yelling,

"Arthur! Arthur, did you see what happened to my-" Alfred stopped when he saw Arthur sitting at the head of the dining room table not looking impressed.

"I spoke to your principal."

"You did what?" Alfred marched over to the table.

"Just now on the phone."

"Where's my door?" Alfred demanded.

"Privacy is a privilege, Alfred." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Where's my door, Arthur?"

"Your door will be returned to you, Alfred, if and when-"

"I need my door! You give me that door," Alfred threatened, "or I'll…I'll…I'll kill myself." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, que les serait intéressant!" Mathew stood in the hall with Alfred. Arthur sighed,

"Mathew…"

"Speak English!" Alfred went to chase his step-brother away but Arthur yelled,

"Alfred! I think we can dispense with the drama and maybe you can calmly explain to me why you were in detention twice today?" Arthur was using his therapist training on Alfred.

"Okay!" Alfred sighed, "I went to detention but that was only because Toris Laurinaitis kept kicking the soccer ball at my face!"

"When is this conflict with Toris Laurinaitis going to end? I thought he was your friend."

"Never because he's a quiet but psycho freak! And you'd know that if you paid like a speck of attention." Alfred accused before walking away.

"Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred spun around.

"I think you know I pay attention. Enough to know that you got an F in English today. How is that possible? You speak it, do you not?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, Mr. Oxenstierna is out to get me."

"Oh him too?" Arthur couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeah! Like dude, he's always trying ways to torture me. Like today, the onetime Gilbert talks to me, he totally-"

"Who's Gilbert?" Arthur interrupted.

"He's just…nobody." Alfred mumbled.

"Speak up, lad. You say I'm not interested but I'm interested. Try me." Alfred bit his lip,

"He's just this really awesome guy,"

"Where'd you met him?" Arthur asked curious.

"Detention," Alfred smiled sheepishly, "But he wasn't…"

"Ha! That's promising," Arthur shook his head chuckling.

"See! Do you see? Why do I even bother telling you anything? And don't judge my taste. You're the one marrying a pervert!" Alfred yelled just as Francis walked in.

"Who's talking about me?" He joked, "Anyone up for Chinese?"

"You're ruining my life!" Alfred yelled as he stormed back up the stairs, "I'm moving out and I'm never coming back, ever ever ever again!" Arthur began hitting his head against the table.

"Don't do that my petit lapin." Francis placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, "You'll dent the table."

For supper, the family went out for Chinese. Iain had sobered up and was ready to come. Carlos went home for supper.

"Hello, welcome to…Alfred?" Alfred pulled out his earphones to see his friend, Kiku working.

"You work here?"

"Yeah, it's my family's business." Kiku showed the five to the table and gave them menus.

"Alfred," Francis whispered, "Order whatever you like, I'm paying."

"The nice act is not working." Alfred didn't even whisper.

"Alfred, your door is under the stairs." Francis whispered again.

"Already found it dude." Alfred pretended to read through the menu.

"Stop groveling man." Iain suddenly said, "Let Alfred come to you."

"He'd come with a hatchet." Francis muttered, "I'm going to go find out what the specials are." Francis left the table. Arthur cleared his throat,

"Alfred," Alfred looked up from the menu, "Do you think that acting this way will get you what you want?" Alfred put his menu on the table,

"I'm sorry, dad. You know I've really been stressing in school and I deserved every one of those slips of detention." Mathew eyed Alfred suspiously, "And I'm going to apologize to Toris and Mr. Oxenstierna. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'll try and do better, dad." Arthur did not look impressed,

"Okay, what do you want?"

"To go to this really important audition tomorrow night which we can never get again at the House of Hetalia."

"An audition? That's great!" Arthur smiled, "Tomorrow, you mean after the rehearsal dinner."

"Actually, it's…during." Arthur's face returned to a frown,

"During, you mean as in instead of?"

"You mean technically?"

"Alfred." Arthur said sternly causing Alfred to flinch, "I need to talk to you right now." Arthur rose from his chair.

"I think I'll pass." Alfred sunk into the chair.

"Now!" Arthur ordered.

Arthur dragged Alfred to the corridor,

"Alfred, I'm going to take one more try and trying to know what goes through your head."

"Don't treat me like one of your patients." A bystander was listening to the whole conversation. Mr. Wang, the restaurant owner, was curiously looking at the two. Kiku caught him staring,

"Yao-san, stay out of this please." Kiku begged. Yao just smiled and ignored Kiku calling his name.

"It's a once in a life time chance! Why can't I go?" Alfred questioned. Francis saw the two arguing and decided to sit back at the table with Iain and Mathew. Everyone in the restaurant could hear them.

"And my special night means nothing to you?" Arthur sounded hurt.

"Does my music mean nothing to you?" Alfred walked away, heading in the direction of the washrooms.

"I let you practice in the garage!" Arthur chased after him, "And let me tell you, it shakes the house. Alfred, stop!" Alfred was about to go into the one room bathroom,

"What?"

"Let's stop beating around the bush and talk about what this really is about," Arthur sighed, "It's about Francis, isn't it?"

"Arthur, stop using your therapist powers on me. It's not about that pervert, it's about the audition. You are trying to ruin my life!" Alfred yelled.

"Enough with the drama! And stop calling me Arthur!" Arthur crossed his arms, "Alfred, high school is not that hard."

"You couldn't last one day in my high school." Alfred challenged.

"Actually, I could and I could do it without getting a detention." Arthur smiled smug.

"Well I'm sorry I'm the one thing in your life that isn't perfect!"

"Perfect? You think my life is perfect?" Arthur accused, "You need a reality check if you think that."

"Let me go to the audition. Cut me some slack, man." Arthur's eye twitched,

"You are not going to the audition."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Cookie?" Yao suddenly appeared with a tray in his hand. Two fortune cookies sat on the tray.

"This isn't really a good time." Arthur scratched the back of his head.

"Now good time." Yao's English wasn't the best so he sounded like a stereotype. He tried Chinese, "您切換機構. 了解什麼其他的日常經驗."

"Okay, whatever." Alfred grabbed the cookie.

"Alfred, manners!" Arthur took the cookie and respectfully bowed. Both of them did not see Yao's devious face before he left. Arthur was the first to speak,

"Alfred, for one day, the entirety of our life does not revolve around you."

"Yeah, it's all about Francis now isn't it? Him and his demon spawn, Mathew." Alfred walked off. Arthur took a deep breath before chasing him again,

"Alfred!" Alfred quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Open the door, Alfred! Don't run away from your problems!" Arthur banged on the door.

"Go away!" Alfred yelled. The two decided to open their fortune cookies for something to do. They both had the same fortune:

"A journey soon begins, its prize reflecting in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back." The two guys looked at the fortune again before thinking it was a load of baloney.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Arthur and Alfred had to hold on to a wall to balance themselves. The lights were flickering. Vases were falling off tables. It was over in less than a minute. Alfred quickly unlocked the door.

"You okay?" Arthur asked concerned. Alfred nodded. The two returned to their party expecting to see some damage but everything was just how they left it. Everyone in the restaurant was eating and enjoying themselves, not the sort of reaction you are supposed to have after an earthquake.

"Did you feel that?" Arthur asked Francis as they neared the table.

"Feel what?" He asked confused.

"There was an earthquake." Alfred clarified.

"Non, comment pouvez-vous être stupides?" Mathew muttered.

"What was that?" Alfred glared.

"Francis, what are they talking about?" Iain asked.

"An earthquake."

"Oh…Wait! An earthquake! Great Nessie of Loch Ness!" Iain almost bolted out his chair.

"No, Iain, there wasn't one."

"You didn't feel it?" Arthur was more confused.

"No..." Francis felt Arthur's head "Are you okay, honey?"

"Take me home please." Arthur requested. In the background, Yao stood with a smirk on his face.

That night, something weird happened. The wind was blowing outside. There was a storm. At midnight, Arthur who usually slept on his back suddenly rolled over onto his front. Alfred, who usually slept on his front, rolled on to his back. There was a chance that wasn't figure out until the morning.

Arthur woke up feeling quite refreshed. He rolled over expecting Francis to be by his side…but he wasn't.

"Must be downstairs making breakfast," Arthur thought, "how nice! I have to call the mechanic today to fix the car. Hopefully Francis can give me and the kids a ride. Well, time to get up."

Arthur sat up and got the shock of his life. He was in Alfred's room. Alfred's bed to be precise. The posters of rock stars and a few super heroes started back at Arthur.

"Why am I in Alfred's room?" Arthur thought, "What happened last night? I have no memories of this!" He scratched his head and felt a small cowlick, "This isn't mine." He felt down his chest which was a six pack, "This isn't mine either!" He touched his butt and gasped, "This is definitely not mine!" Arthur, bravely, ran to the bathroom to find a mirror. His reflection wasn't him…but Alfred. Arthur started to yell, "Ah!" when Mathew came to the door crying,

"Alfred! Daddy's dead!"

"I'm dead?" Arthur gulped. Arthur followed Mathew to his room to see himself under the covers. His head buried under a pillow.

"See! He's not moving!" Mathew started to cry.

"Oh my…" Arthur was staring at himself. Was he really dead and now stuck in Alfred's body? Why was he punished this way? All of a sudden he saw "himself" breath, "No, Mathew! He's breathing. I'm alive." Mathew looked at Arthur oddly, "I mean he's alive. See, mon petit, he's breathing."

"You just called me mon petit." Mathew looked suspious, "Are you sick?"

"I hope so." Arthur murmured, "Now go down stairs and have some pancakes." Mathew nodded and left the room.

"If I'm alive and I'm in Alfred's body and my body is alive, is Alfred…?" Arthur proded the body.

"Alfred! Wake up!" He hissed. The body groaned and buried it's head further under the pillow. Arthur grabbed Alfred's ankles and pulled. Alfred, like everyday, grabbed the head board. Since Arthur was in Alfred's body, he was more stronger. He was able to pull Alfred straight out of bed. Alfred fell on Arthur.

"Can't I just get one minute of rest?" Alfred scrambled to his feet, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't freak out, Alfred, but I think somethings happened to us." Alfred looked at Arthur and his eyes grew wide,

"W-what are you?"

"It's me, your father." Arthur stood up from the floor.

"You're not my father."

"Yes, I am." Arthur said slowly.

"Get away from me, you clone freak! You don't even look like Arthur!" Alfred yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me and don't call me Arthur!"

"Wow…you really are my dad." Alfred murmured.

"And you're not who you think you are." Arthur admitted. Alfred looked down and then rushed to a mirror. Alfred gasped,

"Look at me." Alfred shook his head. Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder,

"I know. We seem to have chan-"

"I'm old!" Alfred suddenly yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur's eye twitched.

"Gah! I'm like the crypt keeper!" Alfred yelled.

"Okay that's enough!" Arthur slapped the back of Alfred's head. Alfred turned around and the two began to freak out.

"I want my body back!" Alfred demanded.

"And I don't want mine? My weddings tomorrow!" Arthur realized what he said, "Oh bollocks, my wedding's tomorrow." Arthur rubbed his temples.

"I can't marry Francis, ew!" Alfred shivered, "Arthur, maybe we should go to the hospital."

"They'll put us in a crazy house, Alfred." Arthur shook his head, "We're not going anywhere."

"Okay, so you're in my body and I'm in your body" Alfred thought aloud, "Why don't we like…" He clapped his hands together.

"Yes! I see what you're saying!" Arthur nodded, "A…a…a jolt! You go over there." Arthur pointed to one side of the room, "And I'll go to the other side." The two disperse to opposite corners of the room, "When I say go, go. Okay?"

"Okay, I get it."

"Go!" Arthur yelled. The two ran at each other.

"Hey, Daddy, avez-vous vu -" Mathew appeared in the doorway just as Alfred and Athur collided.

"Dude, that hurt!" Alfred held his head. Arthur looked up and saw Mathew,

"Mathew!" Arthur stood up quickly, "I was just teaching Dad how to play hockey." Mathew looked over at Alfred,

"What you looking at, weirdo?" Alfred sneered. Mathew looked hurt and confused. He ran down the stairs.

"You can not talk to him like that." Arthur shook his head, "He thinks you're his step-father."

"Well, we're going to have to tell him sometime." Alfred shrugged.

"We're not going to tell him. We're not going to tell anybody! They'll think we're crazy!"

"Maybe we are crazy." Alfred confessed.

"I for one, am not crazy!" Arthur proclaimed, "I am nearly a grown man trapped in my teenage son's body." Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I am crazy…"

"Let's check out the rest of the family." Alfred suggested.

**A/N:**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot/fav scenes/story trailer. I clearly went overboard!**

**If you like, this let me know. I want to continue it but I may have trouble in some parts.**

**I love the F.A.C.E family!**

**Comments and reviews are love! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the movie: Freaky Friday**

The two crept down the stairs to find Matthew sitting at the breakfast table with Iain.

"Gawd, this hangovers killing me." Iain groaned.

"Well, Iain is still himself." Arthur murmured.

"Oncle, pourriez-vous passer le sirop d'érable?" Matthew asked politely. Realizing his uncle didn't speak French, he tried again, "Uncle, would you pass the maple syrup?"

"And Matthews still annoying." Alfred gritted his teeth, "So, why are we the only ones who changed?" Iain laid his head on the table to try to stop his headache.

"Oncle?" Matthew thought something was wrong, "Are you okay?" He shook the table. Iain groaned,

"Kid, don't shake the table. It's like a freaking earthquake."

"Earthquake?" Arthur and Alfred exclaimed blowing their cover. Iain and Matthew glanced up at the two on the stairs.

"Does this family always make so much noise in the morning?" Iain groaned. Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him up the stairs. Matthew thought it was odd that Alfred had grabbed his dad but the thought of eating his pancakes without syrup occupied his mind more. Once Arthur knew they were out of ear range, he spoke,

"That was the change: the earthquake."

"Of course," Alfred nodded, "No one else felt it but us."

"What are you guys taking about so secretly?" Alfred jumped when he felt to arms snake around his waist.

"Francis, stop trying to feel up my s-" Arthur stopped himself and rephrased, "my dad." He had forgotten for a moment that he was stuck in Alfred's body.

"Always defense aren't you?" Francis patted Arthur on the head, "I see you guys aren't ready yet. You're going to be late."

"For what?" Alfred asked. Francis stared at him blankly then laughed,

"Didn't you want me to drive you to work?"

"Oh that's right!" Arthur suddenly said, "Because dad, you ran over the spikes in the car park at work by accident yesterday." Arthur hinted. Alfred smirked,

"You did? Wow! And I thought I had a bad-uh I mean," Alfred corrected his mistake when he saw Francis' face, "Yes, silly me. Um…thank you for giving us a ride…dear…but I need to get ready…and so does Alfred." Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and sped for his bedroom.

"I bet it was that Chinese man! Kiku's boss!" Alfred exclaimed, "He must have done some weird Chinese voodoo."

"Alfred, magic does not exist." Alfred gave his father a sideways glance.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alfred demanded, "I can't go to school looking like you." Arthur blocked out the last comment,

"Alfred, you have to go. You are on the verge of getting kicked out and don't you have your honors qualifying exam today?"

Alfred smirked, "More of a reason to stay home."

"Alfred, that test is easy. Stop being a baby and go."

"If you think it's so easy, you do it."

"Maybe I will." Arthur had been considering it.

"You think you could act as me?"

"Of course I can," Arthur folded his arms, "Watch me." Arthur cleared his voice, "Look at me! I love McDonalds but I'm so fat but don't worry cause I'm the hero!"

"Well it's easy to be you!" Alfred huffed, "I'll just drink tea and pretend to be all high and mighty."

"Alfie, I do not pretend to be all high and-"

"Arthur, its Alfred, not Alfie." Alfred mocked.

"Fine!" Arthur put his foot down, "I will go to school and you will stay here and-" A thought popped into his head. A thought with rather large "assets", "Damn, I forgot about Katyusha."

"Who's Katyusha? Are you cheating on Francis?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"No! And don't get so excited!" Arthur sighed, "Katyusha is my needy patient. I'm the only therapist left who will talk to her."

"That bad?"

"No, just has a lot of problems." Arthur shook his head, "Anyway, I need you to just go and sit there while she tells you her problems."

"Are you serious?" Alfred searched Arthur's face for a joke, "You want me to be you and you to be me?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "And then I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Oh? Where?"

"To the Chinese restaurant to talk to . Now, go get changed." Arthur pushed Alfred out of "his" room and went to shut the door when…

"Good luck getting changed without a door." Alfred laughed as he left to get changed. Arthur was seriously regretting his decision about the door.

Francis was trying to keep a bottle of wine away from Iain when he heard the yell.

"Arthur!"

"Haud yer wheesht!" Iain yelled causing the Frenchman to jump.

"What's wrong?" Alfred appeared at the door, "It took me a minute to realize you were yelling for me."

"When did you get this?" Arthur demanded pointing to a small tattoo of the superman symbol just above his hip.

"Haha…I meant to tell you about that."

"As soon as you get your body back, you're removing it."

"Dad-"

"And what are you wearing?" Arthur demanded. Alfred looked down at what he was wearing: a simple t-shirt with a hoodie and jeans.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm a therapist, Alfred. Not a gangster. Those trousers show your boxers."

"But that's the style!" Alfred crossed his arms, "What are you wearing?" Arthur was wearing a green dress shirt with light brown pants.

"You should dress up more." Arthur insisted.

"I'll get beat up!"

"You're tough, are you not?" Arthur smirked.

"I thought you wanted to keep me in school and not fighting."

"Touché…fine, I'll dress down but please wear different trousers."

"Fine."

Everyone, except Iain, who was passed out on the couch, piled into the car.

"Everyone comfy?" Francis asked. Alfred was in the front with Francis while Matthew and Arthur were in the backseat. Matthew threw his stuffed polar bear at Arthur's head for the fifth time.

"Matthew, could you please stop throwing Kumajuro at me?"

"Mordez-moi!" Matthew stuck out his tongue.

"See what I mean!" Alfred hissed.

"Matthew, sois sage!" Arthur scolded Matthew. The car went silent.

"Alfred, you speak French?" Francis was surprised but mostly happy.

"Uh…yeah! I wanted to understand what Matthew was saying all the time."

"But he prefers English." Alfred glared at Matthew.

"Dad!" Arthur yelled. Francis looked thoroughly confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Alfred snapped. Arthur kicked Alfred's seat, "Honey!" Francis smiled and grabbed Alfred's hand,

"Only one more day."

Alfred looked to Arthur for guidance. Arthur beckoned him to say something.

"Yeah it's uh…great we're getting married…even though my wife died. But hey I got over it and became a homo!"

"Francis, you can drop me off here." Arthur ordered, "Dad, get out of the car." Alfred gulped as he got out the car at his high school in his father's body.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"Sorry dude, I agree it was uncalled for."

Arthur sighed, "Can you just try to be nice to Francis?"

"I can try." Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"And don't sleep with him."

"…say what?"

Arthur blushed, "Well, you know how Francis can be and you're in my body."

"Oh my g-TMI Arthur! TMI!" Alfred yelled.

"Just don't do it, okay! Not even a kiss."

"Aren't you supposed to be chaste?"

"This is my second marriage Alfred, how do you think you were born-Alfred?" Alfred's attention was somewhere else.

"Oh my god, it's Gilbert!" Alfred squeaked.

"That boy you were talking about?" Arthur smiled, "Where is he?"

"Hey Alfred!" Gilbert came running over after he had placed his helmet on his motorbike. Arthur's face shriveled up into a scowl.

"Smile at least." Alfred elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi…Gilbert." Arthur greeted. Gilbert smiled but looked to Alfred confused.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"My father, Doctor Kirkland." Arthur introduced.

"Nice to meet you Doc." Gilbert shook Alfred's hand. Alfred cringed.

"Actually I'm a therapist. I can read your mind." Alfred by accident blurted out but Gilbert just laughed.

"So, what is the awesome me thinking?"

"Uh, how awesome you are?" Alfred guessed then changed the subject, "Nice bike."

"Thanks."

"Dad-"

"It's not like I've ever been on it. I'm not allowed." Alfred hissed back. Gilbert's face turned to confusion, "I mean I'm allowed because I'm old." Alfred pretended to check his watch, "Is that the time? Man, I have to go. Bye Gilbert, Bye Alfie." Alfred quickly hurried away to the car. Arthur gave Gilbert one last look before walking away. Gilbert was confused but he ran to catch up with him. As Alfred got back in the car, Francis asked,

"Arthur, what's Gilbert doing hanging around Alfred?" Gilbert was Francis' friend's son.

"Ooh! Alfred's got a boyfriend!" Matthew giggled in the backseat, "Alfred's a un petit ami"

'He's not m-uh,' Alfred cleared his throat, "Alfred's not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Francis asked.

"Uh, because he's too young." Alfred lied, "Now, what are we doing about you?" Alfred slowly turned to face Matthew. Matthew shuddered.

"Mathieu's school is just on the way."

"Nah, he can walk."

"Excuse eh moi?" Matthew squeaked, "It's twenty blocks."

"Fresh air won't kill ya."

"But what about bullies?" Matthew clutched Kumajuro.

"Run fast."

"Arthur, it's no problem." Francis assured him.

"Whatever dude." Alfred grabbed his IPod out of his bag and turned the headphones full blast. Matthew and Francis exchanged looks but said nothing.

AN~

So I wasn't going to continue this but after recieving all the awesome feed back, I thought: Why not? :D

Once again, the French was provided by Google Translate and Iain yells a Scottish saying which basicly means: Be Quiet! haha

I realize I keep writing stories with movies that Linsey Lohan stared in. 0.0

Let me know what you guys think of the new chapter!~


End file.
